Lost on you
by assilem.sanilas
Summary: Él se encargo de arruinar a la Hermione de la que se enamoro.


Los personajes no me pertenecen. J. K. Rowling lo pensó primero, su cuenta bancaria lo demuestra.

* * *

**Lost on you**

La habitación estaba obscura, apenas e iluminada por los últimos rayos del sol que llegaban a colarse por las gruesas cortinas verdes de uno de los apartamentos más caros del Londres muggle. La noche era fría y acogedora, casi perfecta. Lo único que el rubio necesitaba entre sus brazos para sentirse completo era de aquella bruja que caminaba por la habitación apoderándose de las piezas de ropa de las que él se había desecho.

Había cambiado, había cambiado tanto que apenas y la reconocía. Su antes desordenado y largo cabello castaño, ahora se había convertido en una corta melena perfectamente alisada con caras y prestigiosas pócimas de las más celebres brujas. Su cuerpo antes con unos cuantos kilos de más ahora era delgado y definido gracias a todas aquellas estrictas rutinas y excéntricas dietas a las que se sometía. Había cambiado, la había hecho desaparecer de apoco en poco, apenas y podía reconocerla debajo de toda aquella ropa sofisticada y de las capas y capas de maquillaje, pero era ella.

La vio agacharse para recoger una más de las prendas y sin pudor alguno vestirse frente a él.

Se odio, se odio a si mismo por haber provocado aquello, por haber provocado su cambio, por haber eliminado a la chica que un día fue, por haberla llenado de dudas y miedos, por haberse enamorado demasiado tarde de ella.

-¿te puedes quedar?—pregunta en un susurro de voz—Podemos pedir algo de comer y hablar…

Sabe lo que ella hubiera respondido antes, cuando rogaba cada día, por un poco de su atención. Sabe que en el pasado ella hubiera sido la más feliz con la idea, hubiera reído feliz y aceptado enseguida. Sabe que hubiera preparado algo de cenar argumentando que comía demasiado en la calle, alegando que debía comer mejor, pero solo para demostrarle un poco de su amor. Ahora la vio negar con la cabeza y una sonrisa en los labios sin culpa ni arrepentimiento.

-Viktor me espera, saldremos.

Y aunque nunca había sido una persona celosa, siente una furia aglomerándose en su interior. Estaba mal, estaba mal estar celoso del novio de la mujer con la que se acostaba pero aun así no podía evitarlo, no podía evitar querer ser él quien sostuviera su mano en púbico, quien la acompañara en esas ridículas comidas familiares los domingos por la tarde, quien la besara sin motivo ni segundas intenciones. Y ese era el problema.

Ella se lo había ofrecido, ella se lo había mostrado, ella se lo había rogado y él la rechazo, una y otra vez.

-Te puedes quedar—ofreció, aunque realmente sonó más como un ruego en la silenciosa habitación.

La vio sonreír aunque no era aquella sonrisa socarrona, era una sonrisa presumida, pretenciosa, una sonrisa de quien sabe que va a herir y disfruta de ello.

-Pero no quiero—la vio abrochar de uno en uno los botones de su blusa de seda con la sonrisa en su rostro—tengo una cita con mi novio, es nuestro aniversario.

-¿entonces por qué estabas entre mis sabanas hace un momento?—le cuestiona con un gruñido, parándose frente a ella en una clara postura amedrentadora ¿Por qué restregarle en la cara que se iba con él?, ¿Por qué hacerle notar que no era más que el _otro_?

La mujer no perdió su postura ni titubeo por un segundo. Completamente segura de lo que hacía.

-Porque puedo—contesto con aquel característico tono de sabelotodo que la definía.

Y para probar su punto se acercó a él poco a poco hasta acariciar su torso desnudo con las uñas en un perfecto manicure y elevarlas hasta rosar sus labios con los suyos propios y él como un vil masoquista se dejó hacer, porque por un beso de ella se creía capaz de matar.

La rodeo con sus brazos y la atrajo con todas sus fuerzas para que cayera sobre él y soltara un pequeño gemido que despertó la parte de él que lo hacía hombre. La oyó reír feliz antes de clavarle las uñas con fuerza para que la soltera. Estaba seguro que para ese momento estaba perfectamente marcado como para no mostrarse desnudo a otra aunque no era como si lo quiera.

-Compórtate—lo regaño.

La dejo a sabiendas que era lo mejor, la había molestado lo suficiente, y la última vez que la había hecho enojar había dejado de verlo por tres semanas y él había estado a poco de ir a rogarle perdón de rodillas, lo único que se lo había impedido es que no podían verse en público, era su principal regla y eso solo la molestaría más. Como si fuera el más obscuro y obsceno de sus secretos.

Se separó de ella y haciéndose de tripas el corazón recogió cada uno del par de sus altos zapatos antes de hincarse frente a ella y calzárselos como el más fiel de los siervos, como el más leal de los esclavos, como el más sumiso de los hombres y beso cada uno de sus tobillos, con lentitud volvió a ponerse en pie para besarla con todo el amor que pudo reunir y ella lo acepto, como siempre, acepto su amor, sin dar nada a cambio y como único reconocimiento paso una de sus manos por su ancha espalda hasta colocarla exactamente donde ambos sabían que había una _H_ tatuada para toda la vida. Marcándolo como suyo.

* * *

**NOTA DE AUTORA:**

Si bueno... ¿Alguien tiene hambre?

Se, que no es ni de lejos lo mejor que han leído en su vida, vamos, tampoco es lo mejor que yo he escrito, a si que en verdad gracias por a ver llegado hasta aqui.

Hace mucho que tenia ganas de saber de una Hermione empoderada y no se si lo logre,así que agradezco todos su mensajitos aqui debajo.

_Besos frios..._


End file.
